


investigation report

by lookslikerain



Category: MIU404
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Ibuki notes down the way Shima ties his shoes and in the long process of having Shima admit he's unable to tie anything properly, he ends up learning much more.
Relationships: Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	investigation report

**Author's Note:**

> That one scene in the first episode with Shima spending too long fixing his tie only for Kikyo to tell him to fix it again made me write this. This wasn't supposed to pass 3k words i don't know what happened. Also, I don't think I'll stop writing for these two/show anytime soon.
> 
> Each scene is supposed to be set in a specific episode or between episodes up until episode 10, so there are minor spoilers for each episode. The tenth episode 'scene' doesn't spoil anything, so it should be fine if you've watched until at least episode 9.
> 
> I'll include more notes for each episode in the end notes.

1.

He notices it the first time they meet.

It’s the moment he stops beside Ibuki comfortably sitting on the ground, eyeing their assigned car. Although it’s only for a brief moment as he lifts his head to look up at him, Ibuki manages to take in the sight of his shoes. His black shoes with the laces loosely tied that Ibuki’s certain he can manage to easily slip on and off his shoes without bothering to untie them.

He forgets all about it as Shima introduces himself and Ibuki finds himself instantly getting up to introduce himself similarly.

* * *

2.

In Yamanashi, when they stop by for some udon at one of the nearby traditional restaurants, Shima slips off his shoes swiftly and Ibuki’s mind drifts back to their first meeting.

So he was right about that. He doesn’t have to untie his shoes or bother loosening them even if just slightly further.

Ibuki pushes that thought aside though as his mind is currently preoccupied with another important thought regarding Shima.

Shima actually apologised for punching Ibuki on their first day. When he mentioned it the other day, it was more of teasing Shima and less of actually expecting him to apologise. Yet, here they are.

He’s giddy, biting back a smile as he discreetly takes another glance at Shima opposite of him before glancing aside towards the window, parked melon truck in sight, and smiles brightly at it. It’s their useless mundane conversations that’s allowing them to get closer and he’s got that melon truck to thank.

“Our melon truck is cute.” Ibuki comments and finds Shima taking a quick look towards the window similarly.

Shima chuckles quietly, “Weren’t you the one complaining about it?”

“After lots of consideration, I’ve realised it lacks speed but it makes it up with its endearing look.” Shima shakes his head at Ibuki’s grin.

“You’re putting your efforts in the wrong places.”

“Don’t be sad, Shima-chan. I’ll be putting in more effort in getting closer to you too!”

“No thank you.”

“I told you that’s prohibited!”

* * *

3.

“Ibuki-san, you’re always wearing running shoes.”

Ibuki looks down at his shoes when he notices Kokonoe’s stare.

(Their main topic of the day has been revolving around running after all due to their current predicament with the prank calls going on.)

Ibuki grins proudly, “Of course! You can only run properly in shoes like these.”

To prove his point, Ibuki glances at the other end of the office where Jimba’s preparing the futon and blankets, and Ibuki notes down that his shoes are unsatisfactory for running just as much as Kokonoe’s are. When he glances back towards Shima's direction, he’s behind the counter and Ibuki can’t get a single glance at his shoes from his spot. But, he did get a proper look at Shima’s shoes earlier after spending the entire ride back to their main office sulking after not-entirely-losing (the only reason he was sulking was because it wasn’t fair going against relay runners all alone and  _ definitely _ not because he lost. It doesn’t count that he lost when they were cheating anyway.)

Shima’s shoes were the same as always; easily to slip on and off with a loosely tied lace, or at times completely lace-less. 

They’re the best of the three and Ibuki’s mind wanders off trying to remember a time Shima wore shoes with complete tightly tied laces.

Kokonoe snaps him out of his thoughts when he takes a second to look down at his own shoes and looks up with a little frown, “Why would I need to run?”

“You’ve always got to be prepared to run!” Ibuki declares brightly with a clap, earning an instant complaint from both Shima and Jimba for being noisy.

“Run from what?”

“It’s not just that; it’s also running  _ for _ and  _ to _ what.”

“What?”

“Exactly.”

Kokonoe stares at him for three seconds, a second more than usual, before turning around to go back behind the counter to help Shima with cleaning up the dishes and dropping the subject all together.

* * *

4.

Shima could have died.

The thug held him at gunpoint and the only thing he did was provoke him further into shooting him—practically urging him— and placing the gun directly against his forehead.

He was bluffing out all sorts of lies while Ibuki stood there frozen, his heart beating loud, and blood boiling at the sight. 

_ Why would Shima be this careless over his own life? _

He could have died. 

Shima could have died and Ibuki wouldn’t have been able to spend another day with him.

That meant Ibuki no longer being able to see his  _ stupid _ face, hear his  _ stupider _ remarks, or his  _ equally stupid _ laughs as rare as they might be, or his  _ usual stupid _ ‘let me tell you one thing’, or just simply have his  _ stupid self _ beside Ibuki in their melon truck.

_ Their melon truck. _

Ibuki’s stomach does a little turn at that. It isn’t  _ theirs _ specifically, but the thought of labeling it as something special to him and Shima only has his heart thumping and—

_ What is he even thinking?  _

It’s all Shima’s fault.

He pushes his sunglasses upwards before crossing his arms against his chest, eyes staring out the window and sulking at the night sky, all while trying to ignore his heart beating.

“You should try wearing running shoes.”

“Huh?”

“Maybe you’ll be able to run faster.” Ibuki grumbles, not precisely knowing where this conversation is going but if Shima had died today, Ibuki wouldn’t have known if Shima’s truly able to tie his laces properly or not.

Yeah,  _ that's _ his concern. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Shima glances at Ibuki when they stop at a red light, “And why are you sulking?”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Then you’re doing a very poor job at not sulking.” Shima adds, voice light yet amused, and Ibuki huffs out a breath.

“It’s because you refuse to wear running shoes.” Ibuki uncrosses his arms, turning his head to stare at Shima and finds Shima already staring at him, brows raised.

“I don’t run like you. Why do I need them?” Shima focuses back on the road and goes back to driving when the light turns green.

“So that’s the only reason?” Ibuki adds and Shima furrows his brows.

“Is there supposed to be another reason?”

Ibuki quiets down and watches Shima drive for the next few moments. So he’s not admitting it. At least not tonight.

“No. I suppose not.”

* * *

5.

Shima was acting strange and Ibuki’s growing worried by each passing second.

His heart aches for Mai-chan as she pours out her heart between her tears and yet he can’t help the way his heart is also clenching for not being able to check up on Shima for this long.

He’d been as usual up until the bartender brought them whiskey and Ibuki’s never witnessed that look upon Shima’s face when he was handed his glass.

His breaths had gotten quicker, eyes wide as he remained frozen staring at the glass, and whatever thought that had overwhelmed him that moment had him rushing out after quickly informing Ibuki to talk with Mai.

And it’s still engraved in his mind, even when he slips out the bar after Mai-chan falls asleep and waving back to the bartender cheerfully.

He has no idea where Shima has gone. He considers calling him as he shuts the door of the bar behind him, wondering if Shima would even pick up, when he spots Shima’s familiar figure crouching down against the nearby wall, head slumped downwards, and looking so small.

Ibuki’s heart calms down at Shima’s sight yet his worries don’t fade seeing him look so defeated like that. He hesitates in his steps and wracks his brain trying to figure out the proper thing to say.

Shima’s been looking downwards and staring at his shoes, he could finally bring it up.

A joke and teasing him about staring at his shoes?

...It sounds... odd.

Besides, somehow figuring out at this moment just doesn’t seem right for Ibuki.

He should probably just tease him for being loyal and waiting for Ibuki.

Yeah, that seems more natural than his first option.

* * *

6.

“Shima?”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you wear running shoes?”

“Again with that?”

Shima’s steps seem to be lighter, a genuine smile across his face, and doesn’t mention it nor complain when Ibuki purposely steps closer to him so they’re walking side by side.

“You didn’t answer me last time.” Ibuki complains half-heartedly and Shima actually laughs at that.

It’s light and high, his smile not fading, and Ibuki’s heart flutters at that.

_ Cute _ .

“I did. I told you I don’t run like you.”

“And?” Ibuki adds, to which Shima glances at him with curious eyes.

The afternoon sun rays are hitting the side of his face, lightening up his expression, and leaving his hair with this light golden touch to it. It makes his eyes glow so brightly, added with that gentle smile, and Ibuki’s breath hitches at that.

_ Shima’s too cute _ .

“There is no  _ and.  _ I told you that the other time too.”

_But you don’t know how to tie your shoelaces_ _properly_.

But Ibuki bites down his tongue at that. He needs a proper way to bring this up if Shima’s refusing to admit it. Besides, with all that’s happened today and with obvious change in Shima’s attitude, it might not take long until he admits it.

“Ibuki?” Shima calls out quietly for him a moment later and Ibuki hums.

“What is it?”

“...Thank you.”

_ Cute. Too cute. _

And he had played a role in making Shima this happy. 

Ibuki’s bites back a grin and fails miserably, but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to hide this happiness.

* * *

7.

The quick impromptu concert by the three witnesses is going on behind him, yet Ibuki blocks down all that noise in favour of hearing Shima’s chuckle at whatever Tarou (no, wait, what did he say his name was again?) is saying.

Shima reordered for him melon bread.

_ Is this what falling in love means? _

His hold on the melon bread is tight, not too tight to crumble it though, and he stares at it fondly.

Shima didn’t once complain about Ibuki getting too close to him throughout the entire day. He allowed him to step up in his personal space, actually went along with Ibuki’s cat puns, trusted each other to aid and have each other’s back when they fought against the culprit, and now he reordered melon bread for him.

He’s turning Ibuki into a pile of mush and—

_ Wait _ .

Ibuki blinks his eyes and looks up from the melon bread, eyes instantly falling on Shima’s shoes.

After the confrontation they had earlier with the culprit, even Ibuki found himself pulling on his shoelaces tightly afterwards, and wonders why Shima didn’t bother with his own shoes.

He didn’t want to do it in front of Ibuki? Maybe he didn’t want Ibuki to witness and figure out that tying his shoelaces isn’t his forte? Maybe he’ll only retie it or at least pull on them when Ibuki’s out of sight?

Or maybe—

_ Or maybe Ibuki likes his shoes to be tightly tied and this slight loosening of the shoelaces doesn’t bother anyone else besides him. _

Ibuki shakes his head and pulls out his phone from his jacket, deciding it’s a good opportunity to video call Hamu-chan.

He’ll try to get Shima to admit his inability to tie anything another time.

* * *

8.

Ibuki watches the screen as it fades out after ending the call and blinks his eyes at the ceiling.

Shima’s coming over. That’s a first.

It makes him smile, thankful for this little distraction when all these unwanted thoughts are in his mind.

With Hamu-chan’s dilemma, with Gama-san gradually losing his memories, and with this recent case popping up all these unwanted implications that—

Ibuki shakes his head and sits straight. Huffing out a long breath, he glances aside and his eyes fall on his shoes stacked beside each other.

Shima will be here and will get to see it.

Maybe he’ll finally get him to confess about his inability to tie his shoes. It’s the perfect opportunity. 

Yet, his heart doesn’t seem much into it today.

He’ll just stick to teasing Shima about this sudden change in wanting to meet up on their day off no matter how much his mind is pointing out Shima isn’t dropping by for no reason.

_ Did you start liking me _ ?

He could say that to Shima and see his reaction. Perhaps he can use that to distract himself.

* * *

9.

It was Jimba’s suggestion.

“Kokonoe is finally tagging along and the four of us haven’t gone out for drinks together.”

Ibuki noticed the way Jimba’s eye drifted from him to Shima and Shima’s little nod before voicing his agreement. It was blatantly obvious for Ibuki to know his real intentions.

They want to offer Ibuki some distraction.

Jimba means well, even if Ibuki wants to disagree more than ever, so he forces himself to pretend he didn’t notice it.

Besides, maybe a distraction is what he needs to ease the pain. Or at least for one night to stop thinking about failing. And he’s certain if this sudden drinking outing still ends with him being absorbed by his own thoughts, at least Shima will be there beside him.

So he agrees and finds himself pestering Kokonoe in agreeing as well.

Which has led them to their current situation.

They’re at Jimba’s favourite place, the place empty by this hour at night except for them and the owner.

Jimba’s loudly singing to whatever song’s playing, Kokonoe lying his head on his lap, eyes shut yet trying to sing along with him. Shima’s beside Ibuki leaning his head heavily in his hand, an unfocused gaze stuck upon the way Kokonoe claps from time to time. Shima’s drowsy, Ibuki can tell, with the way he continues blinking his eyes every few seconds, and has gone quiet for the past few minutes. For some reason, Ibuki’s first instinct is to nudge Shima. 

Shima glances at Ibuki briefly before chuckling for no apparent reason, “You’re too close.”

“I’m not.” Ibuki protests and Shima only nods his head idly.

He rubs his eyes as he mumbles out, “I’m tired.”

“Take a nap here.” Kokonoe suggests, laughing brightly, “Jimba-san says it reminds him of when his kids were young.”

“They grew up too fast and stopped taking me seriously. Even you three sometimes do that too!” Jimba manages to bawl out between his singing.

Shima stares at Jimba’s lap, to Kokonoe on the other side shushing him, then sighs as he murmurs under his breath, “He’s too loud.”

Shima was actually considering it and Ibuki’s mind lights up.

“You can sleep here.” Ibuki pats his lap, beaming at Shima when he slowly shifts his focus back to Ibuki.

He’s awaiting Shima to scold him as usual or to at least roll his eyes at him, but Shima does the unexpected, answering with, “Okay.”

Ibuki doesn’t get a chance to go over what just happened or truly process Shima’s reply when Shima simply lays down, dropping his head atop Ibuki’s lap, and shuts his eyes with a sigh.

Ibuki freezes, eyes drifting from Shima to Jimba requesting the owner to play a particular song to Kokonoe still lying down and just smiles when he notices Shima’s taken Ibuki’s lap as his personal pillow.

“Jimba-san’s really loud.” Kokonoe repeats before shutting his eyes again.

Shima grunts out an agreement and Ibuki blinks his eyes again, heart beating loudly he’s afraid for a moment that Shima will actually hear it.

Taking in a breath and trying to regain his composure, Ibuki looks down again at Shima and decides if they’re all equally drunk and all of this doesn’t seem out of the ordinary, then it shouldn’t matter that he decides to do nothing but pay attention to drowsy Shima that’s just a few seconds away from falling asleep atop his lap.

His eyes are tightly shut, a small smile across his lips, cheeks slightly flushed, and Ibuki resists the urge to run a hand through Shima’s hair to push back the strands falling forward.

“Ibuki’s comfortable.” Shima murmurs sleepily, his smile widening just slightly while pressing his face further against his lap, and Ibuki’s eyes definitely don’t tear up at that.

His heart thumping is only getting louder and—

Jimba claps brightly when the owner finally plays whatever song he’s been requesting and Shima’s eyes flutter at that. He scrunches up his nose before slowly pushing himself up and repeats his earlier words, “He’s too loud.”

Ibuki sends Jimba a glare but it goes unnoticed by Jimba distracted by the song.

Kokonoe seems to have joined him in singing every now and then, only with words he’s familiar with, no matter how few they might be. Shima shakes his head fondly at them as he picks up the water jug and fills Jimba’s glass.

“It’s getting late. Isn’t it about time we left?”

He pushes the glass to Jimba and Jimba thanks him before grabbing it, and Kokonoe voices his approval, “After this song ends.”

By the time it ends, Jimba seems to have calmed down but Kokonoe still urges him to drink an additional glass of water.

They split ways after bidding their goodbyes, with Kokonoe and Jimba heading towards the same direction, Kokonoe intent on making sure Jimba arrives home safely, and Ibuki and Shima end up sharing a taxi.

Ibuki’s place is closer and they decide to stop by it first. He keeps on glancing at Shima besides him throughout the ride. He’s quiet, staring outside idly while struggling to remain awake, shutting his eyes every few seconds for a little while.

It’s the alcohol that heightens Ibuki’s worries and makes him utter out with no hesitation, “Shima, it’s our day off tomorrow and it’s already gotten really late. Why don’t you stay over at my place tonight? You look really tired.”

Shima blinks his eyes slowly and looks back at Ibuki, voice tired and heavy as he murmurs, “It’s fine?”

Each time they pass by a streetlight, it passes by briskly and in a blur, yet that moment is enough to light up the sight behind Shima, leaving him with this bright glow, eyes glistening, and Ibuki finds himself nodding his head eagerly.

The rest of the ride passes by in silence, with Shima resolving to sleep since Ibuki will be waking him up, and Ibuki holds himself back from sneaking far too many looks at Shima sleeping beside him.

He seems slightly livelier by the time they reach Ibuki’s place, those few minutes of sleep doing him well, yet they still don’t utter a single word until they slip in Ibuki’s place and Ibuki stops to watch Shima as he slips off his shoes swiftly.

“Shima, why don’t you untie your shoes?” Ibuki starts as he quickly leans down to untie his own shoes and slip them off.

“I can easily slip it off without untying it. Besides, it’s too bothersome.”

_ It’s too bothersome _ .

That’s the closest of an admission he’s gotten out of Shima. 

With a whole new level of excitement and determination, Ibuki stands up quickly, stumbling over his own feet but manages to regain his balance. Shima holds out his arm for him and Ibuki takes that as a chance to step closer to him, “Why is it bothersome?”

Shima chuckles, “You’re close.”

“I’m not.” To prove his point, Ibuki steps closer to convey to Shima he’s still capable of getting closer which in hindsight might not be the most logical response but he’ll just blame it on his motivation and determination in getting an answer out of Shima. Plus, he’s tipsy.

Shima laughs and takes a step back. It ends with him bumping against the wall and Ibuki takes a step forward similarly, refusing to let Shima get away.

If he needs an answer, he needs to make sure Shima doesn’t get away.

“You’re too close.” Shima says between his giggles— _ he’s actually giggling _ —and Ibuki shouldn’t find it this endearing to hear. 

Shima’s eyes crinkle and Ibuki’s mesmerised by it all, he takes another step closer, effectively trapping Shima between him and the wall. Shima doesn’t argue or attempt to push him, he only chuckles again, “You’re even closer now.”

“Because you’re not answering me.”

Shima looks up at him, head tilting slightly in confusion, and eyes so bright, “What was the question anyway?”

Ibuki steps closer, their bodies just a step apart, and Shima smiles this time at that tiny new step he takes.

It’s a different kind of smile he never witnessed before. It’s gentle, matching that warm look he has in his eyes, and Ibuki’s mind goes blank when he realises he’s the only one witnessing this.

This look is directed  _ at _ him.

“Can I ask something else first?” Shima mumbles out, not once breaking eye contact.

“What is it?” Ibuki mumbles out similarly, afraid that anything louder than their hushed voices is enough to break whatever this atmosphere they’ve created between them.

“It’s just–” Shima slowly reaches up his arm, his hand just a touch away from touching Ibuki’s forehead and quietly adds, “Can I?”

Ibuki’s uncertain what Shima’s asking for yet at this moment, he’s only certain he’s unable to deny Shima anything he’ll ask for. Unable to find his voice, Ibuki nods his head instead.

Gently, very gently, Shima places his hand against Ibuki’s forehead and pushes his hair back, the corners of his lips tugging up. Shima’s smile doesn’t fade, even when he slowly lowers his hand, his touch still lingering, and lightly touches the side of Ibuki’s head with just his fingertips.

It’s all so light, warm, and gentle; Ibuki’s heart hasn’t stopped beating so loudly, stomach fluttering at the sight.

“Shima...” Ibuki’s breath catches in his throat when Shima lowers his hand and drops it atop his shoulder. He’s holding on to him, almost as if he doesn’t want him to get away.

“What was it?” Shima’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Ibuki blinks his eyes as he allows his words to sink in.

“Huh?”

“You said you have a question for me.”

Right. A question. A question that urged him to keep Shima close to get the answer he needs. A question that made him get closer and closer to Shima, got him to get a clear view of the way Shima’s eyes crinkle when he laughs, or the way his eyes brighten, and that warm gentle look across his face as he gingerly touched Ibuki’s forehead—

What even was this question and since when has he been this sappy? 

“I don’t remember it.”

“You said you’re only getting closer so I can answer you.” Shima states, the corner of his lips quirking up in amusement when Ibuki nods his head, “And you can’t remember your question now.”

“Yeah.”

“Then,” Shima pauses, eyes suddenly hesitant when he continues with, “You do realise you’re still too close to me?”

Ibuki tentatively nods his head, “Yeah.”

“Why?”

Ibuki’s the first to break eye contact, staring downwards at that basically nonexistent space between their bodies and swallows the lump in his throat. It takes all his courage to murmur out despite the way his heart doesn't calm down, “Do you want me to step away?”

Shima doesn’t utter out a word, but the way his hold on Ibuki’s shoulder tightens is more than enough of an answer for him.

When he looks back up, Shima’s still staring at him carefully, eyes wide, and Ibuki can’t stop the way his gaze drifts to Shima’s lips as he murmurs, “Can I?”

Shima’s tiny nod is barely unnoticeable but Ibuki’s observant.

“Can I say one thing first?” Ibuki swallows the lump in his throat, trying to even out his breaths as he quickly rambles, “I really want to kiss Shima-chan. But I don’t want to do anything that you wouldn’t want at any other time and have it upset you when you remember it tomorrow morning—”

Shima removes his hand atop Ibuki’s shoulder only to grab the edge of his jacket tightly and pulls him closer, making Ibuki lean his head downwards until their lips are just a touch away and effectively quieting Ibuki down, “I know what I’m doing and I know I won’t regret it.”

Shima’s words are whispered against his lips and Ibuki can’t filter out his thoughts and ends up squeaking out the implications behind Shima’s words, “You’ve thought about kissing me before?!”

Ibuki shuts his eyes tightly, groaning slightly when he realises he uttered his thoughts loudly, earning him a gentle laugh from Shima, and he can’t help the way he smiles at that. When he opens his eyes, he finds Shima still staring at him the same way he did before. His warm smile is still intact, eyes gentle, and Ibuki finds it so easy to cup Shima’s cheek and connect their lips this time.

* * *

10.

“It’s been a very long day.” Ibuki complains, voice loud, and stretches his legs under the table in the middle of his room, “And with how everything is going on, I’m not looking forward to tomorrow. It’ll just be a repeat of today, won't it?”

“Did you drag me here just to complain?” Ibuki smirks at Shima’s words and it has Shima pointedly staring at him, “Get your mind out of the gutter. That’s not what I meant.”

“But–”

“No.”

“I didn’t even say a word.”

“Yet I already know what you’re going to say by your face.”

“But, Shima-chan!” Ibuki whines, dropping his head atop the table and stares at Shima with a pout.

“Stop pouting. You’re too old to be pouting like that.” Shima’s attention drifts to his phone when it buzzes, “Today might have been a long day but nothing terrible happened. You should focus on that.”

“I suppose the udon Mouri-san and Mukajima-san prepared with Jimba-san was good.” Ibuki sits up again, resting his cheek against his hand, staring intently at Shima, “Kyu-chan was saying how it’s weird to see them again because the first time we met them our unit was still new and we had no idea how everything would turn out. Which got me thinking,” Ibuki pauses and awaits until Shima meets his eyes again, “Back then, Shima-chan used to lie and tell me he feels a great feeling of ‘ufufu’, although now I know it’s true because this ‘ufufu’ you get is with me—”

Shima groans and Ibuki laughs brightly, “You never thought you’d ‘ufufu’ with me,  _ right _ ~”

“You won’t shut up, will you?”

Ibuki huffs out a breath, feigning annoyance, but can’t help the way his heart warms up seeing Shima’s small smile at his words when he goes back to his phone.

Ibuki smiles quietly and thinks back on his conversation with Kokonoe. It didn’t last long, just uttering out their thoughts, and going over all that’s happened in these past few months.

Then Kokonoe brought up how he never knew what was awaiting him when he was assigned as Jimba’s partner. Ibuki had full-heartedly agreed. He’d been in Okutama for so long and if it weren’t for Shima, he wouldn’t be here today. Which one thing lead to another and—

Ibuki nearly gasps at the reminder and immediately starts searching for his phone. Shima takes a quick glimpse at him as he stuffs his hand through his pockets and frowns when he can’t find it, “If you’re looking for your phone, you left it on the counter when we entered.”

His phone is awaiting him just where Shima told him and Ibuki’s immediately up and grabbing it. 

“Kyu-chan and I talked about quite a few things.” Ibuki starts as he goes through his recent photos and finds the  _ evidence _ he needs.

Shima only hums in agreement as he drops his phone aside again, and Ibuki walks back towards the table, settling down besides Shima.

“We mostly talked about our previous jobs before we joined this unit.” Shima turns his head slightly to get a better look at Ibuki when he scoots closer and nudges him.

Ibuki grins brightly when Shima continues staring at him, “You’re acting strange.”

This is the most crucial part.

“Then he showed me an old photo of before this unit was formed that Jimba-san had sent him and he was kind enough to forward it to me.”

“Is this why you’re acting strange? What even was that photo?”

“This.” Ibuki holds his phone out for Shima and Shima blinks his eyes blankly at it.

It’s a photo taken of Jimba and Shima besides each, both clad in suits, and smiling politely at the camera. Ibuki notes down how sharp Shima looks in it. Even with his messy tie.

Most importantly, it’s this tie that Ibuki wants Shima to notice.

It’s the vital evidence he needs to prove his observations and have Shima admit how he’s unable to tie a proper knot, or a tie in this case.

“Okay.” Shima simply states and glances back at Ibuki with his furrowed brows, “And?”

“Look at it. It’s Shima-chan in a suit. You’re actually wearing a suit. You even have a tie. Did you wear a suit everyday when you were in the First Division?” Ibuki prods as he scoots closer and Shima rubs his head.

“I did. Well, I did but without a tie. Anyway, why are we talking about what I wore—”

“Without a tie?” Ibuki repeats, grinning even further. That’s it. This is the moment he’s been waiting for and Shima’s practically admitting it. Of course he wouldn’t have worn a tie.

“You’re giving me a headache. It’s just a photo.” Shima turns his attention back to the photo and frowns, “You don’t need it anyway.”

Shima moves his hand forward but Ibuki’s familiarised enough with Shima to catch on and he’s quick to lock his phone. Shima tsks at the black screen, looking back at Ibuki again, “Why do you need that photo?”

“Isn't it, obvious? It’s a cute photo of Shima-chan.”

He’s met with a deadpan look from Shima, “You’re giving me more reasons to delete it.”

“You won’t—you can’t even delete it. My phone’s locked.” Ibuki grins in satisfaction while Shima taps on the phone again and stares at the screen requesting his password, “You need my...”

Ibuki trails off as he watches Shima tap on four familiar digits in the wrong order before reentering with the correct combination and his phone unlocks. 

_ 0504 _

“Shima!” Ibuki gasps loudly and it has Shima bursting into laughter, not even attempting to delete the photo anymore as Ibuki stares at him wide-eyed, “How did you guess it?”

Except it only pushes Shima into laughing again the further Ibuki urges him.

“Shima-chan!” Ibuki whines, leaning forward while Shima instantly leans backwards. Ibuki doesn’t relent until somehow it ends with him practically straddling Shima, yet Shima’s only response is to chuckle brightly, unfazed by the entire thing.

“You’re pouting again.” Shima comments, voice playful, and pokes Ibuki’s cheek, “Stop it.”

“How did you guess it?” Ibuki repeats, “And don’t start laughing again.”

Shima has the audacity to smirk and Ibuki shouldn’t be finding him this attractive when he’s acting all cocky, especially when he’s supposed to be getting some sort of answer from him.

“You’re easy to guess.” Shima pauses before adding, “At least for me. That day means a lot to you and it was easy to guess you’d use that date.”

Ibuki perks up at that, “If that was your first guess and you remember that date, then that day means a lot to you too, right?”

Shima pats his head and adds with a smile, “No thank you.”

Ibuki grunts out in disapproval and drops his head atop Shima’s shoulder when he chuckles again, hiding his face against his neck, “I told you you’re prohibited from saying that.”

“Fine, fine.” He feels the way Shima shudders when he lets out a breath against his neck, “That day was important to me too. Are you happy now?”

Ibuki leans backwards, to get a proper look at Shima, and finds him already smirking, “Say it from the bottom of your heart?”

Shima’s smirk widens and Ibuki hates how much he loves it. He narrows his eyes at him and Shima sighs before wrapping his arms around Ibuki’s neck, pulling him closer, and connecting their lips. Ibuki easily melts into the kiss and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

When they pull apart, Shima’s the first to speak, his words hushed against Ibuki’s lips, “Are you happy now?”

“I’ll be happier if you stay over tonight?” Ibuki tries one more time, pouting slightly, and Shima smiles exasperatedly at him.

“I can’t. Our shift starts early tomorrow morning.”

Ibuki sighs in defeat, knowing Shima has a point, and leans backwards.

Later, when Shima leaves, it's with a quick shared kiss, a promise for next time, and it’s enough to distract Ibuki and make him forget he couldn’t get a confession from Shima.

Next time for sure he’ll get one.

* * *

11.

Shima huffs out a short breath, squinting his eyes at the bandage as it falls down for the third time.

Ibuki bites back a grin and continues tapping on his phone idly, feigning interest in it, while secretly watching Shima try to wrap the bandage over his arm for the fourth time.

He starts this attempt by carefully placing one end of the bandage on his arm and slowly wraps the bandage over his arm once, twice, going rigid by the third wrap when the edge of the bandage shifts with how loose the wrapping is.

Shima scrunches up his nose just slightly at it as he begins with the fourth wrap.

_ Cute _ .

He pulls on the bandage with a bit more force, Ibuki noticing the way it goes taut, aiming to make it tighter, but the pull’s too strong and Ibuki gleefully watches the entire thing coming undone and all that’s left is just one dreadful loose wrap around Shima’s arm.

Shima stares at his arm for a few seconds before huffing out a long breath and pulls on the bandage completely to try one more time.

This time he doesn’t even make it pass one wrap before the edge slips and falls off his arm, leaving Shima narrowing his eyes at the bandage, eyes filled with malice at it.

“Stop glaring at the bandage. It did nothing to you.”

Shima lifts his head upwards at Ibuki’s voice, fazed for a moment, before gaining his composure, and the glare is directed to Ibuki instead, “I wasn’t glaring.”

“You’re still glaring.” He pockets his phone and gets up from the couch, all the while Shima ignores him and looks down at the bandage again. Ibuki drops himself on a nearby chair and rolls it right beside Shima.

He leans forward towards Shima’s direction, tilting his head to get a clear look of Shima’s face as he finally brightly reveals the observation he’s made since day one:

“You don’t know how to tie anything properly, do you?”

Ibuki notes down the way Shima halts in his actions momentarily before reoccupying himself with smoothening the bandage and lets out a quiet unimpressed chuckle, “You concluded that from what exactly?”

“Many things. You want me to list them?”

“No. Go away.” Shima picks up the bandage again but doesn’t move after that, staring at it for a while before glimpsing at Ibuki, “You’re too close.”

“I want to see.”

“There’s nothing to see.”

“I want to see Shima wrap that bandage. And before you tell me to go away again, I’ve been watching you try to wrap it for the past five times so even if I do go back to sitting on the couch, I’ll still be able to see you failing again.”

“You’re so annoying.”

Shima carefully picks up one edge of the bandage, placing it on his arm, and for a second does nothing but stare at it, taking in a deep breath, and slowly tries to wrap it while pulling at it tightly. The edge slips off just as he makes the first wrap, hanging off just at the edge of the loose useless first wrap.

Shima freezes, eyes wide with disbelief. Huffing out another loud breath in resignation, he rubs his forehead while Ibuki cheerfully claps.

Shima sends him another glare but Ibuki’s grin doesn’t flatter, “I can help with that if you want.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Except that’s one pitiful looking bandage and I can fix that. Let me try.”

Ibuki’s already picking up the bandage by the time Shima grumbles out in defeat, “Do whatever you want.”

“Then turn around and face me so I can wrap it properly.” Ibuki doesn’t await a response and grabs the back of Shima’s chair, rolling him towards him.

“Stop asking me things and then doing as you please before I can even answer you.” Shima complains even as he willingly turns his chair to face Ibuki, but not before swatting his arm, “And stop with that grin.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ibuki innocently states while he holds his hand out, “Hold your arm out for me?”

Shima doesn’t stop glaring even when he complies and holds out his arm for Ibuki.

Ibuki starts wrapping Shima’s arm by placing the edge of the bandage by his wrist, “Since we’ve met, I’ve noticed that you never tie your shoes too tightly and you always slip them on and off without bothering to fix your shoelaces.”

Ibuki forms two additional wraps and continues with revealing all his observations, “And you never untie them.” He continues wrapping upwards and Shima has gone awfully quiet, directing a burning stare at the bandage, “And you don’t know how to wear a tie properly too.”

At each half turn, Ibuki gives a gentle pull on the bandage to keep an even pressure, “And you even told me you never wore a tie before.”

He overlaps the bandage by half at each turn and is quick to have wrapped Shima’s arm all the way, “Shima-chan,” Ibuki pauses to grab the nearby tape Shima had prepared earlier, “You don’t know how to tie anything, do you?”

He tapes the edge of the bandage and gently rubs it to ensure it stays still, tapping it twice before gently letting go of Shima’s arm, “There. All done.”

Shima doesn’t look up, eyes fixated on the bandage, and quietly mumbles out, “Thank you.”

He tries to roll his chair back immediately but Ibuki quickly holds the back of his chair, keeping him in place. Ibuki rolls his chair closer while placing his legs at the sides of Shima’s legs, entrapping Shima’s legs between his, and Shima puts his hand atop Ibuki’s shoulders to stop him from leaning in further, “You’re too close! And sit properly, someone could walk in and see us—”

“There isn’t anyone besides us.” Ibuki interrupts, ignoring Shima’s protests, “I’ll only sit properly if you say it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shima’s denial is immediate and Ibuki doesn’t think twice about it before completely ignoring Shima’s words and reasonable protest, by leaning forward and dropping his head atop Shima’s shoulder, resting his arms at the sides of the chair, effectively cutting out any way for Shima to move away.

“Just say it.”

“Is it seriously that important to you—”

Ibuki leans backwards to face Shima again, their faces so close he has to resist the urge to kiss Shima’s frown, “Yes, it is. I spent too long investigating this. Didn’t I tell you from the very beginning I’ll be putting more effort in getting closer to you?”

Shima tilts his head aside, avoiding any sort of eye contact, and shifts his gaze to the wall behind Ibuki. Ibuki patiently awaits Shima’s answer, watching the way Shima bites his lips, before sighing in defeat, and mumbles in a strained voice, “Fine. I don’t know how to tie my shoelaces.”

Ibuki taps his feet eagerly against the ground, a grin slowly making its way across his face, “And tie.”

Shima meets Ibuki’s eyes again, narrowing his eyes at him, before glancing aside and mutters under his breath, “...and tie.”

“Or anything.”

Shima pointedly looks back at Ibuki, narrowing his eyes at him again, “No.”

“Shima-chan, we both know you’re lying. And I said I’m only moving away if—”

Shima lets out a long breath, groaning, before quickly rambling out, “Fine, fine. I don’t know how to tie anything properly, it's why it takes me too long to tie anything, and why I refuse to wear a tie. Will you get off me now?”

“Shima-chan!”

Ibuki can’t contain his smile and laughter, squealing as he goes against what he said and completely drops himself atop Shima, hugging him tightly, warmth radiating throughout his body as he excitedly exclaims, “You finally admitted it. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that?”

“You’re too noisy!” Shima complains, tsking when Ibuki hums brightly instead, nuzzling against Shima’s neck, “Get off me!” Ibuki’s still grinning when he leans back, rolling his chair backwards to keep a proper distance between them, yet his eyes are still gleaming even when Shima frowns, “Does it seriously make you this happy?”

Ibuki nods his head eagerly while Shima turns away, facing his desk again and Ibuki rolls his chair closer to the desk similarly, “Of course. It’s learning new things about Shima-chan. And it’s really exciting learning things that I’m better at than you.”

“You’re strange.” Shima comments as he tidies up the rest of the unused bandage and tape, “And you’re better in running than me and I’ve already said that.”

“But it doesn’t annoy you. This annoys you though.” Ibuki hums, chuckling at the way Shima shakes his head at him.

Once the desk’s empty, Ibuki drops his head atop Shima’s desk, singsonging as he calls out for Shima, “ _ Shima _ ~ I want a reward.”

“What reward?” Shima asks idly, picking up the files scattered nearby and piling them up neatly.

“For completing a thorough investigation.” Shima glimpses back, raising his brows at him, “It was a long investigation. I deserve a reward.”

“Your reward is you now have an answer. Be happy with that.” Shima says, shifting his glance back to files and Ibuki frowns slightly.

He watches Shima as he goes through the file in his hand, pursing his lips slightly at it, before shutting it close and dropping it aside to grab another one. He doesn’t take occasional glances at Ibuki like he used to when they were first partnered up, having gotten familiar with one another by the point, and comfortable enough to allow Ibuki to share this comfortable silence with him.

Ibuki takes in a deep breath, shutting his eyes as he smiles at the realisation of what this investigation ended up doing.

_ They’re truly partners now. _

“I’m happy with this reward.” Ibuki hums, “I hope you’re ready. There will be more of these investigations going on from now on.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

Ibuki stomps his feet half-heartedly, emitting a chuckle from Shima and he finds himself already chuckling too as he mumbles out, “Just for that I’ll definitely be doing these for a very long time.”

Shima chuckles quietly and Ibuki sighs, eyes still tightly shut, and focuses on hearing the slight rustles coming from Shima as he tidies up his desk.

It’s a strange comforting sound and Ibuki can feel the exhaustion of these past days creeping up on him, leaving him yawning. He’s a second away from drifting to sleep when he feels Shima’s hand atop his head, ruffling Ibuki’s hair still damp from his earlier shower, and Ibuki’s grin widens, humming brightly.

Shima’s touch is warm and comforting, gradually pulling him into a drowsier state, and is a second away from drifting to sleep when he hears Shima quietly whispering in the quiet room, “Have a long life, please.”

Ibuki smiles sleepily at Shima’s words and manages to murmur out before falling asleep, “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to explain some scenes unclear timings:
> 
>  **3** : Takes place before the scene in the episode when Jimba and Ibuki sleep, while Shima and Kokonoe have a talk.  
>  **4** : End of the episode. This was prompted by Ibuki being annoyed at Shima's response.  
>  **6** : After Shima gets the phone call from Yutaka and before they reach Kikyo's house.  
>  **9** : Set between episode 8 and 9.  
>  **10** : It's supposed to be the same night of the udon scene in episode 9. Ibuki’s password being 0504 is the date the first episode takes place.  
>  **11** : This was prompted by the after-shower scene in episode 10 and the fact Shima had his arm bandaged throughout the episode.
> 
> this was long, thanks for reading!  
> also im up for discussing miu404/ibushima anytime on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee) drop by and say hello!


End file.
